


break my bones

by brightbolt



Series: some things just make sense (and one of those is you and i) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/F, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, it's literally them boning, minor plot at the beginning but then it's just them being horny for each other, other characters are mentioned but don't appear, yes theyre horny. yes theyre in love. what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbolt/pseuds/brightbolt
Summary: "A month after the final game of her season ended, Adora was pretty sure she’d never been so happy in her life.Her team had won a national championship with her as their captain, she’d finally gotten closure with Shadow Weaver, and — best of all, in her opinion — she’d gotten to lift the cup and kiss the girl.The team had won. Unfortunately, even though the Rebellion had done it, Adora and Catra still hadn’t… well, done it."Or, ever since getting together, Catra and Adora have been trying unsuccessfully to have sex for weeks now, but a combination of school and outside pressure has kept them from actually doing the damn thing. So when they finally get a moment alone, they intend to make the most of it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: some things just make sense (and one of those is you and i) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781659
Comments: 22
Kudos: 643





	break my bones

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! 
> 
> first of all, to those of you that didn't read sticks and stones (the earlier and much more plot-based fic in this series) you don't need to! though i will say it'll help clear everything at the beginning up. 
> 
> second of all, this is literally just a few thousand words of these two finally getting to fuck. it's my first time publishing smut, which feels like a personal milestone, and i'd like to thank alex for reading it over for me beforehand! truly some king shit. thank you. 
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! talk to me on tumblr @brightbolts and we can vibe
> 
> now go crazy, you horny bastards. enjoy!

A month after the final game of her season ended, Adora was pretty sure she’d never been so happy in her life. 

Her team had won a national championship with her as their captain, she’d finally gotten closure with Shadow Weaver, and — best of all, in her opinion — she’d gotten to lift the cup and kiss the girl.

The team had won. Unfortunately, even though the Rebellion had done it, Adora and Catra still hadn’t… well, _done it._

Honestly, after their big win and dramatic on-ice kiss, Adora was half-expecting them to stumble — preferably in a haze of lust, though she would accept passion as a close second — back to her apartment that very night. 

In fact, she’d almost thought they’d be so wrapped up in each other she would barely remember to open the door before she shoved her hand down Catra’s pants and got to work making her cum right there. 

(That _definitely_ wasn’t a scenario she’d found herself daydreaming about ever since.)

Adora had, of course, forgotten about the end-of-season party. 

Well, not _forgotten_. She had a costume, a song, and a whole routine carefully selected and rehearsed. And, to be fair, she’d been looking forward to it for weeks. But, come on. In her defense, a lot had happened on that particular night.

It had been amazing, of course, and the elation of the night’s earlier events only served to make everyone’s mood skyrocket. They’d had their official party-starting round of shots as a team (a long-standing tradition that Adora made Catra participate in), and followed it immediately with the lip sync. This was a careful, strategic move. That way, everyone was just buzzed enough to make the stage fright melt away, but no one was too drunk to compete. 

Much to Bow and Glimmer’s disappointment, Adora had opted for a solo this time. Not that it hurt their performance, considering their rendition of Lay All Your Love On Me would be discussed for years following that night. Still, it had felt like the end of an era for the three of them, even if nothing was really changed. 

Now that the moment had come and gone, Adora could say without a doubt that it was completely and utterly worth it. 

When she stepped onto the makeshift stage in the backyard — Sea Hawk and Mermista had moved their kitchen table and put a plastic sheet over it — in the shining, classic black tuxedo she kept for very special occasions and begun her performance to the sound of an old-time big band and a muted, jazzy-sounding trumpet, she swore she saw Catra’s eyes bug out of her head. 

Frank Sinatra’s voice had floated over the massive speakers Mermista had provided, and Adora did her best impression of a croon, swaying and dancing along to the words as they came over. _Someday,_ she’d mouthed, winking at Catra and trying not to smile at the blush she saw dusting across her cheeks, _when I’m awfully low…_

 _And the world is cold,_ she’d continued, waving a dramatic hand out over the backyard, _I will feel a glow just thinking of you!_ Adora pointed to Catra, who had been trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile with her hand. _And the way you look…_ Another wink. _Tonight._

Anyway, not to pat herself on the back, but it had been a _damn_ good performance, and the first thing Catra had done when she hopped off the table was pull her in for a kiss. 

Rather than change back into the pink-and-purple _NCAA Champions_ shirts they’d all been wearing in celebration,Adora had kept the suit on afterwards just for shits and giggles. 

(Actually, that wasn’t true. Now that they were officially capital-T _Together_ , she figured she could admit it: she knew Catra thought she looked hot in it, and she liked the feeling of being wanted. 

And, to be fair, she was right. For one, Adora’s pants weren’t exactly loose, and years upon years of semi-professional hockey had given her one _hell_ of an ass to show off. The jacket fit her perfectly, showing off the smooth, broad shoulders she had grown to appreciate, and when she eventually shed it in favor of the simple white shirt underneath, well. If, after a while, she’d undone the top few buttons and rolled her sleeves up to the elbow, that was her own business.)

Really, Adora should have known Catra would prepare something just as good.

Still, she wasn’t prepared for the sight of her _girlfriend_ — even now she still got a little giddy every time she mentioned it — having changed into a cropped hoodie Adora recognized instantly as one of her own hanging over a _very_ short pair of exercise shorts. All she could see, almost for miles, was skin. It was all Adora could do to focus on the song slowly filtering over the speakers.

Hearing the buildup at the beginning, Catra had met Adora’s eyes and grinned as the music suddenly began with a woman’s rough voice singing and a pulsing, staccato rhythm accentuating it. Truthfully, Adora hadn’t recognized the song until the chorus hit, though her eyes tracked every movement of Catra’s hips as she danced.

Adora remembered the music quieting, as if it was giving the singer some space to get to her point. _‘Cause after all this time,_ Catra had mouthed, meeting her eyes again with a slow, sweet smile, _I’m still into you._ The smile turned to a wild grin as the drums kicked in, and Adora found herself matching it, feeling the pull of the song’s upbeat, frenetic energy drawing her in. 

_Actually, maybe it_ wasn’t _the song’s energy that drew me in_ ,she thought, remembering the way Catra had been when she performed. She was carefree, she was leaning into it, and more than anything, she was really, truly, unabashedly, and unashamedly _happy_.

That night, they had ended up falling asleep on one of the deck chairs in the backyard, listening to muffled music as it emanated from the house. The size of their impromptu sleeping space meant Catra was almost fully on top of her, with Adora’s suit jacket slung over their legs like a blanket. After a few moments of repositioning, her head had come to rest firmly on Adora’s chest.

Both of them had been drunk, elated, and absolutely exhausted, and Adora had her arms wrapped around Catra, holding her tightly to keep her from falling off. She’d fallen asleep listening to Catra hum the Frank Sinatra song she’d watched Adora perform earlier. 

They’d woken up with a killer hangover, a shit-ton of cleanup to do in the house and backyard, and wrinkled clothes, but it was worth it.

That was a month ago. Since then, Adora and Catra had been trying to make use of every spare moment they got to spend time together, but mostly they were too tired to do anything but pass out watching movies on Adora’s couch. It wasn’t that they didn’t enjoy doing that, because they did. It helped that both of them were notorious for making snide comments during them, too, because there really was no other way to watch a movie.

But… well, they’d both admitted freely that they wanted more than that out of the relationship. They made out frequently, much to the disgust to the people around them, but they had yet to accomplish 

what had become, for them, the most elusive task of all: having sex. 

Unfortunately, between post-championship press conferences, midterms for both of them, and, in Adora’s case, offers from four different pro teams for after college, they were booked solid. Moments alone had been few and far between. 

They’d actually sat down with a calendar — well, Adora had pulled out a calendar and made Catra sit down — to figure out the first day they both had free. 

And today, after weeks of waiting, it had _finally_ come. 

They both had a midterm to take, but after that, they had the rest of the day and most of the morning off. Adora had been jittery all through her test, barely able to focus due to the… unhelpful thoughts her brain kept conjuring up. 

She’d finally finished about two minutes ago, and at this point she hoped her current grade in the class would be high enough to offset how badly she was sure she’d just done. 

As she walked out of class, heart already pounding in anticipation, her phone buzzed with a notification.

_catra: ok i just got done. text me when you're finished and we can… do stuff ;)))_

Much to the annoyance of the people behind her, Adora stopped abruptly as a slow, almost frantic smile spread across her face.

_Adora: Fuck. SO ready. I also just finished_

_catra: dude. fuckin finally. alright im headed to ur apt now_

_catra: okay wait are bow and glimmer home?_

Bow and Glimmer were _not_ home, and Adora knew this because she had specifically told them not to be. It was partially out of revenge for the time they’d walked into Adora’s room and found the two of them in Adora’s bed. 

Considering Adora had been between her legs in a way that _clearly_ meant she was about to start going down on her — which had (so far) been the closest they’d gotten to successfully having sex — Glimmer had shrieked and slammed the door shut as fast as humanly possible. It wasn’t fast enough, and their mood was ruined.

_Adora: Nope. It’s just us_

_Adora: I told them we needed the apartment for personal reasons & they told me we were gross and that they wouldn’t come back until tomorrow to make sure we were alive_

_catra: thank fuck_

_catra: not to be crude but if i don’t get you inside me in the next 30 minutes i think im going to die_

That brought a smile to Adora’s face even as it sent a tingle down her spine. 

_Adora: Well, we wouldn’t want that. Be there in 5_

The walk back to her apartment was normally about twice as long, but the pure horny adrenaline running through her veins and all the offseason workouts she’d been doing combined to get her there in no time at all.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, and she found herself anxiously tapping her foot, trying to will it to go faster. As soon as she rounded the corner into her hallway, she saw Catra leaning against her door. Even the _sight_ of her made a wave of heat pool in her stomach.

Judging by the nervous tapping on her phone, Catra was in a similar state. She was up and off the wall the second she noticed her. 

“Hey, Adora,” She said in a half-breathless voice. To someone who didn’t know her, it would have sounded totally normal, but Adora was more than able to pick out the desperate edge to it. She had a smug smile on her face in an effort to try and cover it up, though they both knew it wouldn’t stick.

Without waiting another second, Adora put a hand on the back of Catra’s head and pulled her into a kiss, prodding her tongue gently at her lips to part them. Catra’s hands came to tug gently at the sides of her jacket. With her other hand, Adora fumbled around her pocket for the keys to the apartment and, when she finally found purchase, she broke the kiss. 

Catra whined, trying to chase her lips, but Adora just pulled away with a wink. She focused her attention solely on unlocking the door. Her hands were shaking just a little, a side effect of the desperate, frantic beating of her heart, and as soon as the door swung open she grabbed Catra’s hand to drag her inside.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Catra turned to pull Adora down for another searing, wet kiss, and she let the keys drop from her hands onto the ground, feeling insistent hands pushing her now too-warm jacket off and letting it fall off her shoulders. 

Catra’s hands found purchase against the hard, muscular planes of her back, and Adora felt her nails pressing into it as she started kissing hard down the side of the other woman’s neck. 

Above her, Catra let out a small whine when Adora started sucking at her skin right above where her pulse was fluttering. “Fuck,” She gasped, moving one of her hands into her hair. “You’re gonna mark me up, huh?” 

There was a vibration against her neck as Adora laughed. “That’s the plan. How else will people know you’re mine?” Catra exhaled sharply at the words as her pulse picked up, which was a piece of information Adora filed away for another time. She gave the already-bruising skin a soft nip, feeling Catra jump a little under her at the feeling. “Fuck, I could do this all day,” She said, pressing a gentle kiss to the same spot.

“Don’t you dare,” Catra breathed, voice trembling just a little. Adora could feel her heart racing. “I was serious when I texted you.” The hand in Adora’s hair tightened just a little, and as Catra’s nails dragged bluntly across her scalp, she let out a soft groan against her neck. She leaned up to capture her lips again. 

“Foreplay is very important,” She said after they parted, with an airy, joking voice that made Catra smile. “And... I want to take my time with you.”

Catra groaned despite herself, feeling warmth bloom in her stomach. “You can take as much time with me as you want _after_ you fuck me until I can’t walk. How’s that sound?” She asked, watching Adora’s pupils darken in front of her. 

“I can work with that.” Adora moved suddenly, wrapping strong hands around the backs of her thighs. It was all the warning she got before Adora lifted her up almost effortlessly and walked them over to the kitchen counter. She put Catra down before pressing herself between her legs and kissing her again. 

As her arms wound around Adora’s neck, Catra wrapped her legs around her waist, trying to be as close as possible to her. She felt warm, solid muscle pressing into her, and felt Adora’s lips soft and pliable against her own. Then, Adora tugged her closer, but her strength surprised them both. She ended up pulling Catra off the counter a bit. Adora’s thigh landed between her own, the muscles flexed in an effort to keep her steady as she was suspended half in the air. 

Suddenly, Catra felt something _very_ different. 

Catra let out a stuttering, gasping breath the second Adora’s leg flexed, feeling the hard muscle rub against her clit even through her pants. She grinded down against it almost out of reflex. 

Above her, realization spread across Adora’s face. She flexed the muscle again, almost experimentally, and watched as a groan tore through Catra at the feeling as her hips jolted to follow it. “Fuck, I-I didn’t mean to do that—”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Catra breathed, feeling a spike of heat pool in her stomach at the touch.

Adora grinned slowly, understanding Catra’s meaning, and kept her muscle flexed as she continued her earlier mission of sucking hickies into Catra’s neck. She ran one of her hands up and down her sides as she did, and when Catra tried bringing her back up for a kiss, she fisted a hand in that short, spiky hair and pulled, hard, so her neck was better exposed. 

Just as planned, Catra let out a strangled half-groan at the feeling, and her hips bucked against the firm muscle pressing into her. It sent a wave of pleasure crashing through her body, and her back arched up. 

Adora moved her thigh slowly, rocking it up against her, and it hit in the same spot. Catra squeezed her eyes shut, letting her mouth hang open slightly. Her hands flew to Adora’s back, digging her nails in again. “Harder,” She whimpered. “Fuck, please. Adora—” Her voice broke off with a breathy gasp when Adora complied instantly, speeding up the movements at the same time as she bit down hard on Catra’s shoulder. 

Another wave of pleasure overtook her, and between the bright, delicious pain against her shoulder and the friction on her clit, she could feel herself building up quickly — much more quickly than usual, she realized distantly — to an orgasm. She pulled Adora up to her face again, and this time the kiss she pulled her in for was openmouthed and searing. 

The hand in her hair tightened as Adora licked into her mouth, which only sent another spark of pleasure down her spine. She gasped against Adora’s mouth at the feeling, eyes fluttering as she did. Shit. She was, like, _really_ close. Catra’s head fell back, and out of her mouth came a litany of gasps, moans, and Adora’s name whispered like a prayer.

Her orgasm hit her almost out of nowhere, and her hips faltered on Adora’s thigh. The veins in her neck tensed as a low, almost guttural moan erupted from her lips, and she wrapped her arms around Adora’s back. Adora seemed to realize what had happened, and slowed her movements down to work Catra through the aftershocks. 

“Fuck.” Adora’s eyes were wide, and she was breathing heavy from the exertion. “Did you just—”

“Yeah,” Catra panted, eyes still squeezed shut. “I did.” She felt a blush rising on her cheeks at the sight of Adora’s wide-eyed stare. Her mouth hung open, and Catra bit back a remark about how she looked like a fish. “Okay, well, there’s no need to be weird about it, it’s just been—”

“I want to do that again.”

Catra blinked. “What?”

Adora kissed her gently, sweetly, and rested her forehead against hers. “I want to make you cum again. Maybe not, y’know, in my kitchen this time. But that was fucking incredible.” Another one of those slow, devilish smiles crept onto her face. “Plus, if I recall correctly,” She said, trailing a finger down Catra’s chest until she hit the waistband of her pants, “You said _until I can’t walk_. Those were the words you used, right?”

 _Fuck._ Catra swallowed hard, already feeling heat bloom in her stomach again. “Y-Yep. You have a good memory.” Adora grinned, helping her off the counter to stand on wobbly legs.

She held a hand out, and when Catra took it, Adora pulled her into her room and closed the door behind them. She pulled Catra into another kiss, this one almost deceptively gentle, and against her lips said, “Take off your shirt.” Her voice was low and a little rough, and all Catra wanted to do was hear more of it. 

Catra pulled off the sweatshirt she was wearing, and Adora’s eyes widened when she saw the white lace bra underneath sitting in stark contrast to the bronze tone of her skin. She’d seen Catra with her shirt off once or twice before they got together, but had always averted her eyes out of respect. Now, every time she got the chance to see her, Adora drank in the sight like she was dying of thirst. 

Catra’s breasts were on the smaller side, and she’d felt more than a little self-conscious about it the first time Adora saw her. Adora didn’t mind. Like, at all. She thought Catra was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Adora said reverently. She became aware that she was staring, and met Catra’s eyes with a slow smile. “Can I take your bra off?”

“Only if you take your shirt off,” Catra said as red spread across her cheeks. That was expected. Adora loved Catra’s boobs, and Catra loved Adora’s abs. It was only fair, really. 

Adora toyed with the hem of her shirt for a moment before tugging it off, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra. Catra’s eyes darkened almost instantly when she saw the hard lines of Adora’s upper body, as well as the beginning of the strong V of her hips poking out from her jeans.

“Fair’s fair,” Adora grinned, moving closer to her and gently turning Catra so her back was to her. With slow, deliberate hands, she undid the clasp of her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders, letting her fingers ghost across Catra’s back. 

The bra fell to the floor, and Adora slid a warm hand up Catra’s stomach until she felt her fingers brush against soft skin. Running a feather-light touch along the underside of her breast, Adora’s fingers brushed lightly against her nipple. Catra shuddered at the feeling, arching up into Adora’s hands. She slid a hand up behind her, letting it tangle loosely in Adora’s hair. 

Catra felt soft, warm lips kiss her neck as Adora took her nipple in her fingers more insistently and rolled it gently between her forefinger and thumb. She let her head fall back with a small groan in the back of her throat, leaning it against Adora’s shoulder behind her. Her body felt like it was on fire. Heat shot down her spine, finishing at the base of her stomach in slow, almost methodic waves, and she could feel wetness pooling in her underwear again.

With her other hand, Adora began to slowly drag blunt nails down Catra’s stomach, loving the gasp it elicited. She reached the waistband of her pants. “Can I unzip these?” She murmured the question against the skin of Catra’s neck, lips brushing against it as she did. 

A nod from Catra, already breathing heavy against her, gave her permission. With one hand, Adora unclasped the front of Catra’s jeans and unzipped them slowly. As her pinky brushed the front of Catra’s now-soaked underwear, she felt her hips jolt into it as Catra exhaled sharply. 

She switched the hand on Catra’s chest to her other breast, running the tips of her fingernails over her nipple once. The other one pushed down into her panties, where she felt strong, sure fingers running through her folds. Against her neck, Adora gasped. “Shit, you’re _wet_.”

“In my defense,” Catra groaned, trailing off as the heel of Adora’s hand pressed gently against her clit, “I _did_ already have an orgasm.”

Adora chuckled at her neck, biting into it gently as she slid her first two fingers inside Catra’s warm, slick cunt. Catra tensed up under her at the feeling, breath coming in stuttered, desperate gasps. Her hand flew to Adora’s forearm, squeezing it for stability.

Her fingers were… not small, to say the least, and Catra could feel the stretch of two of them burning in the best way imaginable. Adora let Catra get used to the feeling for a moment before she curled them gently inside her, earning another breathy, sharp gasp as she did. 

Without pausing from where she was still paying careful attention to Catra’s nipple, Adora began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her. Catra’s pulse leapt under her tongue.

“Fuck,” Catra gasped, grinding her clit down against the heel of Adora’s hand. “F-Faster.”

Adora smiled against her skin, and gave her a quick kiss on the shoulder before she sped up. Her wrist was cramping, but she’d deal with that later. “You look so good for me like this,” She said, voice only a little strained from the movements. “Fuck. So pretty. All wet and open, coming apart in my hands.” She pressed a hot, openmouthed kiss to the side of Catra’s neck. 

The praise felt electric. Catra’s eyes rolled back in her head as pleasure began to crest inside her. “Adora— fuck, I-I’m close—” Sure enough, Adora felt Catra’s walls starting to tighten around her fingers. 

She redoubled her efforts, ignoring the pain in her wrist to thrust her hand in harder and faster while she pressed the heel of her palm firmly against Catra’s clit. She curled her fingers, rubbing for a moment against Catra’s inner wall, and that was all it took for Catra to clench hard around her fingers. 

Catra came with a heaving, shuddering gasp, and fell back against Adora as her legs threatened to give out. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Adora said, wrapping her other arm around her chest to ground her. “I’m right here. I’ve got you.” She pressed a firm kiss to her shoulder, working her through the aftershocks.

She started gently pulling her fingers out, but Catra’s hand on her forearm moved to her wrist, keeping it firmly in place inside her. “Not yet,” She rasped. “Just— give it a second.”

“Alright,” Adora murmured, curling her fingers again. She leaned over and used her free hand to tilt Catra’s lips up into a kiss. “But then we’re lying down.”

Catra closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her body against the warm, strong presence behind her. “Believe me, I’m not complaining. Fuck, dude,” She said, shaking her head a little. “I can’t believe it’s taken us so long to do this.”

“I know,” Adora murmured behind her. She felt the words vibrate in her chest. “I’m so glad we finally have time to.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Catra’s temple. 

“Speaking of,” Catra said with a slow smile, “You’ve made me cum twice already in the span of, like, twenty minutes, and I haven’t been able to get you back.” Adora stiffened behind her, arms going taut for a moment. Her eyes widened a little, though Catra couldn’t see that. 

Admittedly, she wasn’t really used to her partners offering that. Normally when she had sex, she would make the other person cum a few times, they’d half-heartedly offer, and she’d be fine without it. If they _did_ ask, she’d awkwardly admit she wasn’t really into penetration, and that would serve as another deterrent.

“Um, it’s cool,” Adora said, waving her off. “Really. I-It’s not that big a deal.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Catra asked, turning to face her as much as she could and feeling her breath hitch as the movement made Adora’s fingers shift inside her. “I’m in love with you, dude. Of _course_ I want to make you cum.”

“Yeah, and that’s super sweet of you! Really!” Adora said hastily, trying not to blush at the thought. “I just—I don’t like… all the same stuff you like.”

Catra frowned. “...You don’t like sex?” She blinked. “That’s-that’s fine, obviously. Um. I-I just feel like that’s something that should have come up when we were frantically planning the first day we could have sex.”

“No, I—” Adora shook her head, closing her eyes. In a small voice, she said, “I just… I don’t like being… penetrated, I guess.” She tried to shrug off the embarrassment she felt. “It hurts. It’s uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” Catra breathed. Her face softened, and she put a hand around Adora’s neck, stroking the skin there gently. “Is that it?”

Adora’s eyes flew open in confusion to see her raising an eyebrow. “Wh— Yes? I guess?”

“Adora, that’s totally fine. If you don’t like it, I won’t do it.” She paused a second. “Is it cool if I go down on you, though? Because I could _really_ be down for—”

“Wait,” Adora interrupted, waving a hand in the air. “Wait, you’re not, like… weirded out?”

Catra frowned again. She looked… genuinely confused. “Why would I be weirded out?”

Adora shrugged, making a vague _I-don’t-know_ sound. “Most of the people I’ve been with were.”

“Okay, well, fuck them,” Catra said firmly. _Idiots,_ she thought. Looking at Adora and knowing how kind and generous she was as a person — and as a lover, if today was anything to go by — the idea that someone _wouldn’t_ want to return the favor was fucking ridiculous. It made her a little mad to think about. “I’m serious. They don’t know what they’re missing.”

Catra pulled at Adora’s wrist, and she took the hint, sliding her fingers out of her slowly. She whined in the back of her throat at the loss before pulling her pants and underwear the rest of the way off. She turned in front of Adora, blushing a little at how quickly Adora’s eyes darkened.

Catra realized dimly it was the first time she’d seen her naked, which would explain the slow, deliberate movements of Adora’s eyes raking across her.

Fighting off a blush, Catra crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Now get on the bed. And,” She added, “Take your pants off. Fair’s fair, right?” She gestured to her own naked body.

It took Adora a second to respond as her eyes lingered longer than strictly necessary on the bruises forming at Catra’s neck. She felt a smirk spread across her face even as she nodded, undoing her joggers and letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. 

She was still in her sports bra, but now Catra could see a pair of tight boxers that fit the curve of her ass like a glove. _They have flamingos on them,_ Catra thought, hiding a smile as she noticed the pattern. “Those, too,” She said, pointing at the boxers. 

Adora swallowed thickly, pausing a bit at the waistband of her underwear, and Catra saw her hands tremble a little. 

She frowned in concern, putting a hand over top of where Adora’s sat on the waistband. “Wait, is—is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Adora exhaled, nodding. “Yeah. Sorry, I don’t—I’m just… _really_ not used to this,” She admitted quietly. “Sorry. I know we’ve been talking about it for so long, but I-I don’t know, I just…”

“That’s totally fine.” Catra put a gentle hand on her cheek, giving her a reassuring smile. “If you just want to focus on me for the time being, I’m not gonna push you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. But,” She said, trailing a nail lightly down Adora’s chest until she reached the waistband, “You’re allowed to be a little selfish. Is there anything you’re comfortable with me doing for you right now?”

Adora thought for a moment, swallowing hard at the feeling of Catra’s hand on her lower abs. “Uh, yeah. There _is_ something. Let me just—give me a second.” She held up a finger before walking over to where her dresser stood in the corner of the room. Catra was definitely more than a little curious by this point, and she sat idly on the bed, craning her neck to watch Adora dig around until she turned around with—

_Oh._

In one hand, Adora held a pair of boxers with a noticeable, O-shaped hole in the front. In the other, she held a smooth purple dildo. Catra couldn’t help but stare at it, eyes widening by the second. She could feel her mouth watering, and instantly her mind filled with scenario after scenario of Adora fucking her with it. 

Adora seemed to mistake her silence for hesitation. “I-I know it’s not exactly what you asked, but the base of it means it… I dunno, stimulates my clit pretty well. But, I mean, we don’t have to use it if you don’t want—”

“Adora, I swear to God,” Catra interrupted, fixing her with a burning stare, “If you don’t fuck me with that right this second, I will take it out of your hands and do it myself.” Adora’s eyes widened more than she’d thought possible, and her mouth hung open a little bit as pink dusted across her cheeks. 

_Oh,_ that _was an unexpected reaction,_ Catra thought. _Interesting. We’ll have to explore that another time._

Hastily, she shoved her flamingo boxers off, giving Catra a momentary view of light brown curls and the rest of the _beautiful_ V of her hips before she slipped the dildo through the ring of the harness and stepped into it. She squirted a bit of lube onto it from a bottle on the dresser, though given how wet she was, Catra was sure they probably wouldn’t need it.

Adora adjusted the harness for a second before she walked over to where Catra sat on her bed.

“How do you want me?” She asked quietly. 

“Well, since I’m taking care of you…” Catra trailed off, tapping a finger to her chin idly. She thought for a second while her eyes raked up and down Adora’s body, lingering on the length protruding from it. “Lie down on your back.”

Adora gulped, nodding a few times before she positioned herself on the bed. Catra waited until she was settled before she started slowly moving up her body, stopping between her legs and kissing a slow line up her chest. She paused to pay attention to the broad, strong shoulders she loved so much, and pressed gentle, light kisses across her collarbone and up Adora’s neck before she finally brought their lips together again.

Then, with one hand, Catra dragged her nails gently down Adora’s stomach, feeling the muscle tense and jump beneath her fingers. Adora gasped into her mouth, breaking the kiss to pant a little at the feeling, and said, slowly and a little nervously, “Y-You can do it harder.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. She raked her nails down again harder, as instructed, and watched Adora’s eyes screw shut at the feeling. The veins in her neck jumped out as she tensed, and her abs twitched as her breathing picked up. 

There were red lines forming down Adora’s body from where Catra’s nails had dragged, and she watched as they moved along with her abs.

It was, perhaps, the hottest thing Catra had ever seen. “Feel good?” She asked, hearing how hoarse her own voice was.

“Fuck,” Adora said, her voice only a little strained. “So good. You’re so good at that.”

Catra smiled a little. The glow of pride at the words went straight to her pussy, sending a warm shiver down her spine, and she kissed Adora again. Catra felt a rumble against her lips as Adora groaned into the kiss, and pulled away with a quick, fleeting press of her lips to Adora’s jaw.

She leaned back, feeling the dildo brush against her ass as she did, and shivered just a little. Lifting her hips up and back slowly, Catra began to lower herself down onto it.

Adora watched the head disappear inside her, earning a low groan from Catra at the sudden stretch. Inch by inch, she slid it deeper and deeper inside her until their hips were flush and Adora could feel a weight pressing down onto her clit. 

Catra gasped when she felt the length inside her, and she stilled for a second, adjusting to the sudden fullness. “Fuck,” She breathed, feeling it shift inside her. Adora was looking up at her with huge, wide eyes, watching her every move, and the feeling of being wanted, _desired_ like that was electrifying.

 _She wants to stare?_ Catra thought, _Time to put on a show._

Slowly, tantalizing slowly, she brought Adora’s still-soaked fingers to her mouth and pushed them in slowly. 

Catra groaned as she tasted herself on Adora’s skin, swirling her tongue around the pads of her fingers and bobbing her head back and forth on the digits to clean them thoroughly before gently releasing them. 

Adora stared at her now-clean fingers in awe. Her pupils were blown so wide there was barely any blue left around them. To dry them off, she wiped them gently on Catra’s cheek, watching the spit shine on her face. She gave Adora a half-lidded smile at the feeling before pulling her into a kiss.

She rolled her hips experimentally, groaning at the stretch and the low boil of pleasure already beginning in her, and felt a groan tear up past Adora’s lips. 

Catra pulled away and gave her a wink, pushing strands of hair away from her face, and did it again, feeling the silicone inside her move, and then again and again, repeating the movement until she began to settle into a rhythm. 

Adora let out a strangled groan from both the visual of Catra panting on top of her and the rhythmic pounding against her clit, and without thinking her hands flew to Catra’s body and settled firm on her hips. She brought one hand up, swiping her thumb across the underside of one of Catra’s breasts and feeling her stifle a moan and arch into the touch. 

The movement of Catra’s hips stuttered as Adora sat up taller and the angle of her dick changed inside her. She let out a low whine, looking at Adora in confusion, and a grin was the only warning she got before her lips wrapped, warm and wet, around her nipple. 

Teeth scraped over it gently, eliciting a high-pitched gasp from Catra. 

The new position meant she could touch more of Adora, and she fisted one hand in her hair before digging the other one into her back. 

She had stopped rolling her hips, and was now grinding down against Adora, so when the first jerky thrust pounded into her from below, it almost made her stop completely. 

The next upward thrust was harder, more deliberate, and came as Adora switched her attention from between Catra’s breasts, pinching one and starting to suck on the other, and already Catra could feel herself rapidly nearing the edge.

This time, the rhythm they fell into involved short, hard thrusts into Catra even while she rolled her hips, and when Adora met her lips in a messy, desperate kiss, speeding up the movement of her hips to pound into her faster, it was all either of them could bear. 

Catra’s orgasm ripped through her suddenly, almost violently. It took her by surprise. 

Even as her vision went white and she began to clench and unclench around the cock inside her, Catra heard a low, groaning sound that she realized came from her own mouth. The aftershocks began to lessen, and she opened her eyes to see Adora tensed up completely in front of her.

Her eyes were screwed shut, and her jaw was clenched tightly at the feeling of her orgasm overtaking her, breathing slow and shaky through her nose. Catra watched the tension drain out of her with a shaky exhale, feeling her cock still buried to the hilt inside of her.

Adora’s eyes were still screwed shut, but her face relaxed after a moment, and her eyes slid half-open. “Holy shit,” She said, words a little slurred as her chest heaved. 

“Yeah,” Catra took a deep breath, trying to calm down her heart. She could hear how rough her voice was. “Fuck. If I’d known the sex was going to be this good, I would have jumped your bones the first time we met.”

“Wow, Catra,” Adora said, letting a playful tone slip into her voice. “I didn’t know you were into being fucked in public like that. I’ll add it to the list.”

That earned a real, throaty laugh. “God, please don’t tell me you actually made a list of what I like in bed,” Catra groaned, even as she smiled softly at her. 

Adora chuckled a bit as she planted a soft kiss on the underside of her jaw. “I didn’t, I didn’t.” She paused, kissing gently at the blooming hickies on Catra’s neck. “I thought about it, though. I would have alphabetized it.”

“Of course you did.” Catra closed her eyes, letting herself focus on Adora’s lips warm on her skin. “You’re so weird. Do you know that?”

“Aw, come on. You love me.” Adora said, leaning up to kiss her. “‘Sides, it’s good weird.”

Catra sighed into it, pulling away to rest their foreheads together. “I do. And it is.” Adora slid out of her gently, making Catra shudder with the sudden loss of fullness inside her, and dropped the dildo on the floor next to them. 

She laid down against the pillows, feeling a dull ache on her back and stomach from Catra’s nails, and sighed in content. “C’mere,” Adora murmured, putting a hand on her arm gently. “Lie down with me.”

Catra didn’t need to be told twice. She flopped down next to her, putting her head on her chest and tucking her face into the side of her neck. She felt a strong, warm arm wrap around her back and wound her own around Adora’s waist. Their legs tangled together. 

Catra closed her eyes, feeling the vibrations as Adora began to sing a quiet, gentle melody. A hand started stroking her hair. Realistically, she knew they’d have to get up at some point to get a towel, drink some water, and, judging by the wet spot below them, probably wash Adora’s sheets. 

But right now, as she felt Adora’s hums ring through her body, she couldn’t bring herself to move. 

The other things could wait. For now, Catra thought, they were allowed this small moment to themselves. A bit of rest wouldn’t kill them.

She wrapped her arm tighter around Adora, pulling her closer. “Love you,” Catra mumbled against Adora’s neck. 

The response was almost instant as the solid arms around her squeezed a little tighter. Lips brushed gently against her forehead, and she felt them curve into a smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
